hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
Stan and Sandy Make Up/Transcript
Stan and Sandy Make Up A Hamtaro Transcript by Kiwi Kenobi (Laura is peeling an apple in the kitchen, she’s not too happy with it, there are lots of ruined apples on a table) Laura: Aw, every time I get the eyes right I end up cutting off the nose. Laura’s Mom: Honey, are you sure a shriveled head is appropriate for the food craft exam? Laura: It’s shrunken head, Mom. (Hamtaro is watching on the floor) Hamtaro: (thinks) Laura’s practicing for a new class home-ec test. She’s going to carve a spooky face and then put it in salty lemon juice. Yuck! Laura: (yells) I keep peeling off too much. Laura’s Mom: Relax, Honey. Your Halloween face was terribly ugly, so if that’s what you’re going for, I’m sure you’ll do fine. Hamtaro: (thinks) I hope Laura doesn’t leave her practice heads in our room tonight. They give me the heebie jeebies. Laura: (moans) I’ll never get this right by morning! This one’s eyes are too big, this one has weird lips, and this one’s too happy looking. (next day, Hamtaro goes down the drainpipe) Hamtaro: Oopaa! (Hamtaro flies out of drainpipe and lands on Brandy’s head) Hamtaro: See you later, Brandy! (Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams, minus Stan and Sandy, are walking together) Hamtaro: She must have tried a hundred, no, a million apple faces last night! And each one stared at me all night. Oxnard: I’m glad Kana’s not making faces at me. Sometimes I like to sink my teeth in at the top and then give my apple a funny haircut, though. (laughs) Hamtaro: But that doesn’t make a face. That makes a whole lot of teeth marks. Bijou: My owner, she gives me cut up apples. Oxnard: If you asked me, apples are yummy no matter how they’re cut or peeled. I like ‘em any old way I find ‘em. Pashmina: Even a scary face? Oxnard: Scary? I’m too busy eating my apples to care what they look like. Hamtaro: I like making sunflower seed pictures with my shells. Boss: Yeah, you leave your little pictures all over the clubhouse for me to pick up. Oxnard: Sunflower seeds… Bijou: In France, food presentation is an art. Boss and Oxnard: Huh? (All of them stop walking to look at her) Bijou: There are competitions for the decorating of cakes with very important prizes. Pashmina: I’d love to decorate a cake Penelope: Ookwee. Hamtaro: What would you need to make a cake, you guys? Probably some seeds and veggies and stuff. Bijou: Yes, and then something to make a pretty frosting on the outside. Pashmina: Like yogurt? Penelope: Ookwee! Boss: Hamster-ific! We could write my name on the top with little woodchip sprinkles. Sandy: Yes, way! Give it back, Stan! You’re being a total pain! Stan: (teasing) Nah, nah-nah, nah, nah! (they see Sandy chasing Stan. Stan has Sandy’s ribbon) Stan: Come on, chill out, Sis. I said I’d give it back later. Sandy: You’re being too rough with it! Give it back now! I’m totally serious! (Sandy grabs the ribbon, they pull it back and forth with each line) Stan: Hey! What’s your problem? Sandy: You are, Stan! Stan: Whatever. Sandy: Give it back! Stan: No way! Sandy: Stanley! Stan: Let go! Sandy: You let go first! (the ribbon rips) Ham-Hams: (gasp) Sandy: Now look what you’ve done to my ribbon… Stan: Aw, who needs a silly ribbon? I was gonna give it back anyway. My stuff’s way cooler. Sandy: Why, you… Stan: (shakes maracas) Cha, cha, cha! Cha, cha, cha! Sandy: (growls) You take that back! Stan: (still shaking maracas) Cha, cha, cha! Cha, cha, cha! (Sandy grabs his maracas and smashes them) Ham-Hams: (gasp) Stan: I can’t believe you! How am I supposed to fix these? Thanks a lot, Sandy! Sandy: No problem! Serves you right! Sometimes you can act like such a big bully! Stan: Oh, yeah? Maybe that’s because you’re always so immature! Sandy: Me? You’re the one who took my ribbon! Hamtaro: We have to stop them before it’s too late! (Ham-Hams start running toward them) Sandy: Make like a banana and spilt! Stan: No need to ask twice, ‘cause I’m outta here! Stan and Sandy: (running away from each other) Badda badda badda… (Ham-Hams arrive just as they leave) Oxnard: I guess we’re too late. Dexter: Sibling rivalry, I’d say. Boss: What is that, exactly? Some kind of disease? Maxwell: No, it’s when brothers and sisters fight. Hamtaro: I don’t understand it, you guys. Stan and Sandy are usually best friends. Oxnard: Methinks this does not bode well. (later, in the clubhouse, everyone except Stan and Sandy are sitting round the table) Hamtaro: We can’t let Sandy and Stan go home angry. We have to help them make up. Maxwell: Ideas, anybody? Boss: Sorry, I used up all my good ideas earlier when we were planning to decorate a cake with my name on it. Oxnard: Oh, yeah, the cake. Bijou: It is too bad. Sandy and Stan would have had much fun decorating a cake. What to do? Penelope: Ookwee. Maxwell: That reminds me. I think it might be Sandy’s birthday today. Ham-Hams: It’s Sandy’s birthday? Maxwell: Yes. Sadly, I don’t think their arguing the is best way to celebrate. Dexter: Now, hold on a nano-teeny-weeny-milli-minute! If it’s Sandy’s birthday today, then that must mean it’s Stan’s birthday, too. Howdy: News flash, uh huh. They’re twins, aren’t they? Are you telling me it took you this long to figure that out? Heavens to Betsy, I figured that one out when you were still deciding what to have for breakfast! But then I’ve always been the brighter bulb. (laughs) (the Ham-Hams glare at him) Howdy: (turns away) I know, take a time out. Hamtaro: Hey, wait a minute! This is perfect! We’ll give Stand and Sandy a big birthday surprise! (in the school kitchen, lots of kids are standing around in aprons, Travis and some other kids are at one counter, and Laura and Kana are at another one) Girl: Hey, want me to start peeling bananas? Travis: Don’t leave any stringy rinds on them, ‘kay? Laura: (looking at an apple in her hand) Oh… (Kana brings a bowl of apples to Laura) Kana: I don’t know why you’re so worried. I mean, how hard can a shrunken head be? Laura: Yeah, I guess. Mr. Yoshi: I’ve written down instructions for your fruit punch option here on the board. Some of you have chosen to work in groups on other projects instead, that’s fine, just remember, successful food display requires not only creativity but patience and attention to detail. One more thing, you’re welcome to donate your finished piece to the teachers’ lounge if it’s edible. Laura: (to herself) Maybe I should’ve joined a group instead. Travis: (to his group) Hey, check out my gourmet pineapple glaze. Laura: (muttering to herself) Mr. Fancy-Pants. (starts to peel apple) (meanwhile, the Ham-Hams are gathering supplies for their cake) Boss, Oxnard, Howdy, and Panda : (pushing a wagon with a big green pumpkin on it) A giant squash a day keeps the doctor away! Bijou, Pashmina, and Maxwell: (pushing a wagon with a tub of yogurt and some fruit on it) Look, we got some yogurt from Maxwell’s house! Hamtaro, Dexter, Cappy, and Penelope: (pushing a wagon with lots of different vegetables in it) We took a trip to Laura’s garden! (they arrange their ingredients on a big cloth, they all stand there looking at it) Ham-Hams: (sigh) Boss; So, are we missing anything? Howdy: No, we covered all the food groups. Boss: Yeah. Maxwell: We considered a few recipes, but I’m proud to say that our recipe is completely original. Dexter: Ooh, how innovative. Hamtaro: Let’s divide into groups. We’d better hurry if we want to get it done today. Bijou: My mouth is watering just thinking about it. Pashmina: I’m hungry. Penelope: Ookwee. Hamtaro: Mmm hmm. (back in the school kitchen, Laura is peeling apples…badly) Laura: Oh! Aw… This one looks like it has three eyes. (Travis looks at her) Laura: (thinks) Oh, great. Everyone can see I’m terrible at this. Kana: Come on, I’ve seen apple faces done a million times. It’s as easy as one-two-three. Give me the knife, I’ll show you. Laura: Suit yourself. (gives Kana the knife) Kana: (hums as she works) See, there’s the mouth. (she keeps messing up) Oop! I guess it’s a really big mouth. Oh! Oops! I wrecked the nose. Oops! An extra ear! (holds up her apple) It doesn’t look much like a face, does it? Laura: Lucky for you, you’re in Travis’s group. You’re making fruit salad? Kana: Yeah, but you should see him. He’s like a genius. You should join our group. Laura: I hear he takes this home-ec stuff really seriously. (Travis comes over) Travis: Oh, are you going to join our group? (he sees her apples) Your peeling skills need a little work. Let me show you. Laura: I’m not trying to slice it. Travis: (cutting the peel off the apple in one piece) Nice and slow. See? That’s the way you do it. Stick with me, I’ll teach you to cook like a pro. Laura and Kana: Okay. Travis: And, actually, I could use the rest of your apples in my garnish. (back with the Ham-Hams in the park… Panda is drawing on a piece of paper) Panda: So, what do you guys think? Something like that? (shows them the drawing) Boss: Ooh, let’s have a look. Ham-Hams: Wow! Pashmina: It’s huge! Penelope: Ookwee. Maxwell: That’s really good, Panda, though maybe we should put frosting on top as well as on the sides. Boss: Lots of frosting. Hamtaro: Yeah, maybe some carrots! Maxwell: Oh, yeah, carrots are yummy. Panda: (grooming himself) Kushi, kushi. Our cake is gonna be so yummy! Maxwell: I know! Do you think we could get a hold of some alfalfa sprouts to sprinkle on top? Hamtaro: Sure! It is a special day! Boss: All right, Ham-Hams! We’ve got our plans drawn up, now let’s hustle and get this cake together. Ham-Hams: Hooray! (Boss and Oxnard have a shovel and a pick, they’re looking up at the big, green pumpkin) Boss: Well, I hope you had a good breakfast, Oxnard. Oxnard: Believe it. Boss: The heavy stuff’s been left up to you and me, as it should be. Oxnard: Oh, yeah. (they jump on the pumpkin and start digging with their tools) Boss and Oxnard: Diggi-duggi, diggi-duggi. (in another part of the park, the girls are working, too) Bijou: We must cut all the carrots into attractive stars. Pashmina: Oh, okay. Penelope: Ookwee! (they start working on the carrot slices) Bijou: No, more pointy! More pointy! Penelope: Ookwee! (Boss and Oxnard have cleared the sides and are on top) Boss and Oxnard: Diggi-duggi, diggi-duggi. (Howdy, Dexter, and Panda are putting frosting on the sides) Dexter: Howdy missed a spot! Howdy: Did not! Cappy: Not sure about white. (Maxwell and Hamtaro are pulling lettuce leaves off of the head of lettuce) Maxwell and Hamtaro: Pull! Hamtaro: So, you’re telling me none of the cake recipes you saw used lettuce? (back in the school kitchen, Travis is cutting up some apples) Laura: Just so you know, I’m good at cooking, just not slicing or peeling. Travis; I know, I just ate your lunch. Laura and Kana: You what? Travis: Just kidding. Kana: I would’ve shared my lunch with you. Laura: Like I’d trust your lunch with the way you peel apples. Laura and Kana: (laugh) (back in the park with the Ham-Hams, Boss and Oxnard are still on top of the pumpkin, the girls are still cutting carrot stars) Oxnard: Diggi-duggi… Are we done yet, Boss? Boss: Oh, gotta take a break. (sits down) Oxnard: (sits down) Dizzy from hunger. I haven’t eaten since my second brunch. Bijou: (sighs) Pashmina: This should be enough, don’t you think? Penelope: Ookwee… Howdy: My paw’s awful stiff. I don’t know how Michael-ham-gelo did it. Dexter: Opposable thumb. Oxnard: (laughs, picks up a big piece of pumpkin and takes a bit) Packa. Howdy and Dexter: (gasp) Dexter: You can’t just stop and have a snack! Howdy: You’re not the only hungry Ham here! Oxnard: (still eating) Krrmp, krrmp, krrmp, packa. Boss: What in Ham-Pooba? Put that squash down! (stomach growls) Oxnard: See? It’s hungry work doing heavy shoveling like that, isn’t it? Here, Boss, you can have a piece that already broke loose. (hands him a piece of pumpkin) Boss: Well, if it’s loose. Wait! No, I couldn’t! But I’m one hungry Ham. Howdy: I can’t wait another darn tootin’ minute! Dexter; I must taste the frosting! Howdy and Dexter: (eating yogurt) Packa, packa. Panda: (also eating yogurt) Krrmp. I can’t stand it either. Penelope: Ookwee? (starts eating a carrot star) Packa, packa. Pashmina: What are you doing, Penelope? Penelope: (laughs) Pashmina: (sighs) Well, maybe a bite or two wouldn’t hurt. (starts eating carrot star) Packa, packa. Maxwell: Stop snacking, everyone! (sighs) Boss: Look at these kiddies. Not an ounce of will power among them (takes bite of pumpkin) (Dexter, Howdy, and Cappy are eating yogurt. Pashmina and Penelope are eating carrot stars) Maxwell: Well, maybe just a bite. (starts eating lettuce) (Hamtaro and Bijou are the only ones not snacking.) Bijou: But there will not be any left. Hamtaro: Everybody put down your food! Everyone: (stops eating) Heke? Boss: Heke? Whoa! What am I doing? Hamtaro: Listen up everybody! This is important. If we stop to eat now, we’ll never get finished in time, and we won’t have enough supplies left to finish the cake. Bijou: I did not cut star carrots just for your snack. Hamtaro: Come on, Ham-Hams, hang in there just a little bit longer for Stan and Sandy. Boss: You’re right, I hear you. I don’t’ know what got into me. Oxnard: Yeah. Boss: Last one done is a smelly gerbil! (the Ham-Hams are happy and get back to work) (meanwhile, in the school kitchen) Travis: Viola! The pieces de resistance! (there’s a beautiful fruit salad on the counter) Students: Wow! Travis: I’ve prepared a light pineapple glaze. It’s best, actually, if you press and flavor the fruit at home. Laura: My mom uses that instant glaze mix stuff. Travis: Mmm hmm. Obverse how I now add the glaze to the aforementioned fruit. Kana: It’s so bubbly. Laura and Kana: Yes! We’re gonna get an A! (back in the park with the Ham-Hams, their cake is finished, and it looks great) Boss: Mission accomplished. Boy, are we ever gifted. Oxnard: Yup. Hamtaro: We should write down our recipe and send it in to the Ham-Ham Times. Bijou: And Oxnard can write a good review. Hamtaro: Yep. (Dexter and Howdy are leading Stan along) Stan : Hey, what’s the big idea, guys? What’s so important? Howdy: I’d love to tell ya, but I can’t. (the girls are leading Sandy along) Sandy: What do you mean it’s a surprise? Tell me! Bijou: Don’t worry. You’ll find out soon enough. (back at the cake) Oxnard: (sighs) What’s taking them so long? Boss: Oh! There they are! Hamtaro: Come on! (Stan and Sandy arrive with Dexter, Howdy, Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope) Stand and Sandy: What is it? (see each other) Huh? (look away and fold their paws over their chests) Hmph! Hamtaro: Aren’t you Hams curious? We designed it specially. It’s a birthday present for both of you. Stan and Sandy: You remembered our birthday? Hamtaro: Of course we remembered it. Tada! (they reveal the cake) Stan and Sandy: Oh! Hamtaro: You can help yourselves to cake on one condition. Stan and Sandy: What? Stan: Anything! Bijou: You must promise to make up and be friends again. But first, have a happy birthday. All Ham-Hams: Happy birthday, Stan and Sandy! Sandy: (to Stan) Sorry I broke your maracas. Stan: That’s okay. I deserved it. (sniffles) Sandy: (to the group) How did you guys figure out how to make cake? Hamtaro: It’s our own recipe. Pashmina: It has yummier stuff than what’s in most cakes. Stan: Cool. Sandy: I can’t wait to try it. (Stan and Sandy start eating the cake) Sandy: Its delicious! Stan: Better than trail mix! Boss: You really mean it? Sandy: The carrots are awesome. Stan: Am I tasting alfalfa sprouts? Hamtaro: I hope Laura’s project worked out as well as ours did. I’ve never seen a prettier cake! Bijou: I’m sure her test went very well. Boss: I’ve been thinking we should store whatever Stan and Sandy don’t eat in the clubhouse. All Ham-Hams: Yeah! Hamtaro: Then we could have cake saved for all those rainy days when there’s nothing to do. (Stan and Sand keep eating the cake. The others watch hungrily.) Boss: Mind you, on the other hand… Oxnard: We all deserve a taste. Several Ham-Hams: (sigh) (stomachs growl) Boss: (moans) We must not eat! Stan: What’s goin’ on? How come you guys aren’t having any? Sandy: Come on, you totally have to have some cake. Stan: I’m sure there’s enough to go around. Oxnard: Okay, twist my arm, I’m coming up. (They all start eating the cake.) (back in the school kitchen, the students are eating Travis’s fruit salad. Everyone loves it.) Laura and Kana: It’s so good! Laura: I doubt there’ll be anything left to take to the teachers’ lounge. I can’t believe Travis took only one bite. Kana: We could sell this stuff. (back in the park, the Ham-Hams are enjoying their cake) Bijou: (gasps) We forgot to sing the birthday song. Hamtaro: (singing) For they are jolly goof Ham-Hams! For they are jolly goof Ham-Hams! Bijou: Where are they, Boss? Have you seen them? Boss: Huh? (looks around) That’s funny, I coulda sworn they were here a minute ago. Dexter: Washing their paws? Howdy: Maybe they went to get some ice cream, ‘cause some people prefer their cake á la mode-allie. Maxwell: I hope they aren’t having another argument somewhere. Pashmina: They said they wouldn’t. Penelope: Ookwee. Oxnard: Oh, I wouldn’t worry. They’re probably just carrying some cake home for later. (looks up and gasps) I see them, they’re in the field. (they all go over to watch. Stan and Sandy are glaring at each other) All Ham-Hams: (moan) Howdy: I’ve seen rabid chickens who looked friendlier. Hamtaro: Come back, guys! Sandy: (to Stan) So, like, we have to talk. Stan: You’re totally right. I want you to stay right there, Sis. I’ve got something to show you. Sandy: Hmm? So, what do you want to show me then? Stan: One sec. Sandy: Huh? (Stan goes and brings out a pink present) Stan: It’s for you. Sandy: That’s so sweet. Stan: It’s no biggie. Just sort of a cross between a birthday gift and an, “I’m sorry” thing. Sandy: (takes the present and opens it, she sees it’s a ribbon and gasps) Stan: Like I said, it’s no biggie. Sandy: Cool! A two-tone! You’re the best, Stan. Stan: I made it myself. Hopefully it’ll work okay. Sandy: It’ll work better than the old one. Stan: Uh, thanks. (blushes) I mean, whatever. Hamtaro and Bijou: (smile and laugh) Sandy: I wish you had your maracas here so you could make up one of your songs for us. Stan: You do? Sandy: Just a second, okay? Stan: Huh? (Sandy goes and gets a blue present.) Sandy: Here you go. I’ve been hiding this birthday present from you for weeks. Stan: Oh. (opens present, it’s red maracas) (gasps) Bright red super shaker one hundreds! Sandy: They were supposed to be a second pair. Well, like I said, I’m sorry about earlier. Stan: You are way too generous, Sandy. Sandy: (laughs) Stan: Wanna hear the Twirl-Twirl Song? Sandy: Uh huh. Stan: (starts singing the Twirl-Twirl Song) Twirling, whirling, round we go… Howdy: Oh, you’re kidding me. Not that song! Dexter: Yep. Bijou: How you say, boo hoo. Penelope: Ookwee! Oxnard: (tearing up) It’s the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard. Boss: (crying) It’s funny how a tune can move even the toughest, strongest Ham. Bijou: You know, there are times I wish I had a brother or sister to have big fights with, too. Hamtaro: Uh huh. Luckily the Ham-Ham club is like a big family for us. (Stand and Sandy are running around with their presents while the others watch) Sandy: (laughs) Stan: (chanting) Twirling whirling round we go. Twirling high and twirling low. See the colors skip and flow. Twirling round we go, go, go! (that night, Laura is writing in her journal. Hamtaro is on her desk) Laura: (writing in her journal) Travis may know his fruit, but today I taught him about shrunken apple heads. Mr. Yoshi said it was the best fruit salad ever, and Travis gave him the recipe. Hamtaro: (eats sunflower seed and thinks) I’m not a bad chef myself. A bit of this, a dash of that. You know. Laura: (still writing) The annoying thing is when I got home I tried peeling another apple for a snack. Of course I peeled it perfectly with no one watching. I’ll keep practicing. One of these days I’ll challenge Travis to a slicing and dicing contest. Hamtaro: (thinks, remembering the cake in flashback) It’s too bad you didn’t get to try our Ham Birthday Cake. Next I’d add a pinch more cabbage, but it still was pretty delicious. Laura: (writing) Someday I’ll be impressing everyone like a super chef with radishes cut up like little roses like on TV. Hamtaro:(thinks) Sounds like a good plan. Maybe you’ll be able to teach me some tricks for my next Ham Bake. Laura: (closes journal, talks to Hamtaro) We had a good day, didn’t we? And I have a feeling tomorrow’s going to be even better, don’t you think? Hamtaro: Heke? (we see the outside of Laura’s house) Laura: ‘Night, Hamtaro. Hamtaro: ‘Night, Laura. THE END Category:Episode Transcripts